


Sushi & Steak

by kyrdwyn



Series: Flashwave Week 2017 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, FlashWave Week 2017, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: Barry really does not like his sister's cat.





	Sushi & Steak

**Author's Note:**

> So, new fandom, and I got sucked in (late) to the Flashwave week party. This is for Day 1 - Meet Cute. Thanks [coffeninja81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeNinja81/pseuds/CoffeeNinja81) for the encouragement!
> 
> First work in this fandom, so hopefully it doesn't suck.

Barry Allen loved his sister, truly, he did.

It was her cat he couldn't stand.

Well, to be fair, it wasn't like Woodward really liked Barry, either. When he wasn't outright ignoring Barry's existence in Iris' apartment, he was using Barry as a sharpening stone for his claws. But as Barry loved his sister, and Iris and Eddie did deserve this vacation together after Eddie had been shot in the line of duty, Barry was chilling in Iris' apartment for several hours a day, just to ensure that Woodward wasn't alone.

Tonight, Woodward was yowling extra loud as Barry reached Iris' apartment door, late due to a massive crime scene he'd been collecting evidence at. Iris' neighbor was standing in the door of his apartment, arms crossed and staring at Iris' door. He was tall, broad, and too damn good looking for Barry's mood. Barry just wanted to lie on a couch with a beer and forget the crime scene. Instead, he had Iris' neighbor to deal with and the prospect of his pants getting shredded by Woodward.

"Sorry," Barry told the neighbor as he fumbled for his keys. "Work ran late, and Iris was low on cat food." He had a new bag of cat food in his messenger bag, but he needed to find his keys first.

"No wonder Woody's howling like that," the neighbor rumbled. "If she's still feeding him that artificial crap." The neighbor disappeared inside his apartment just as Barry found his keys. Barry shrugged and opened the door. Woodward was waiting for him, sitting on top of the coffee table, tail lashing back and forth. "Yes, I brought you food, you ungrateful wretch," Barry said.

Of course, Woodward turned his nose up at the bowl when Barry refilled it and brought it over to him. "Look, that's what Iris feeds you, so that's what you're getting. I know I'm not her, I'm not even Eddie, but can't we just agree to not kill each other before Iris gets back?"

Woodward made a noise that Barry thought translated to "Not on your life, interloper," before beginning to groom himself, still ignoring the bowl.

Shaking his head, Barry settled in at Iris' kitchen table with his laptop, to pick at his paltry dinner while watching Netflix. He was a halfway through his second episode when there was a knock at the door. Frowning, he got up and looked out the peephole to find the hot neighbor standing there. Barry opened the door slowly, standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?"

"Brought Woody real food." He held up a plate.

Barry blinked. "Is that... sushi?"

"Yeah. He likes it."

From behind Barry, Woodward gave a soft meow of agreement. Barry turned his head to see the cat standing on the table, eagerly looking toward the door. 

"Fine," Barry said, opening the door. The hot neighbor stepped in, putting the plate of sushi on the table. Woodward dove in eagerly. "Cat eats better than I do." Barry shook his head. "Oh, I'm Barry Allen, Iris' foster brother."

"Mick Rory, Iris' neighbor." Mick extended a hand that was warm and firm when Barry shook his. He ruthlessly suppressed thoughts of what it might feel like on other parts of his body and focused on where Mick was looking at the kitchen table, and Barry's barely-eaten dinner from Big Belly Burger. "I was just about to make dinner for myself if you'd like to join me." He gave Barry a shy smile.

"I wouldn't want to put you out," Barry said, even as his stomach betrayed him by growling at the thought. Both Mick and Woodward stared at him. Barry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, sure, I guess?"

Woodward went back to grooming his whiskers as Mick gave Barry a smile that lit up the room. "You like steak? I was thinking bacon wrapped filet mignon with truffled mashed potatoes."

Barry smiled back at Mick. "Sounds good." Better than anything he could cook at least.

"Good. Bring your laptop," he said. "I love that show." He headed out the door.

Barry hurried over to the table, thinking this could be the start of an interesting friendship - or more. "I'll be back later, Woodward."

The cat rolled over on his back and didn't respond. Barry took that as a sign that Woodward approved.

Maybe the cat wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
